The Story of Us
by lovemekissme300
Summary: ONESHOT! Gabbi's letter to Troy after a year after there break up. Base off of The Story of By Taylor Swift and My life. It's better then it sounds.


**I got Taylor Swift Speak Now CD for my birthday on Saturday. The Song "The Story of Us" reminded me of my Ex and our story. So I wrote this. This is Gabbi think about Troy after they have been broken up for a year. Please review when your done it took me 3 hours and millions of teardrops to write this.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own High School Musical Disney, and the Story of Us is Taylor Swift.**

_Italic are the song_

Normal Is Gabbi's letter to Troy

**The Story of Us.**

Troy,  
_I used to think that one day we'd tell the story of us, And how we met, And how the sparks flew instantly, And people would say they're the lucky ones  
_

We were best friends growing up. It was always you me and Sharpay. I was a year older then both of you, but we were all best friends. One Day I relized I wanted to be with you. We were together for over a year. We had everything planed out. Until the the Second August came around.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat. Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
_

In August I knew my place was next to you. Until we started to drift apart. I was falling out of love with you. I only wore the ring when you where around. We took a break because I was confused. Ryan was giving me the attendention you should of given me. I guess you were pages behind me.

_Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to a fallout, So many things that I wish you knew So many walls up, I can't break through  
_

Then one day you lied to me and I knew something wasn't quite right. I found out the next morning on FACEBOOK that I was right. On Facebook Troy. If that didn't hurt your mom told you best friends that your friend Taylor would be a better girlfriend then me. I knew your mom didn't like me. You didn't stand up to her like you should of should of. But what did you do you only thought of yourself. Then Miscommunication started. I asked a simple thing but you went behind my back and did it anyway. You thought I was cheating on you. I didn't cheat on you. I got the text saying it's over. I crying my self to sleep that night. I wish you of seen me at school the first month after we broke up

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, When it all broke down And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
_

I stood at our Youth House at Church waiting to talk to Steve about what has been happening to me. I am talking with Sharpay. I look over at you and I wonder if your faking that smile or if it's real. I wanted to talk to you but I had no clue about what to say to you since the break up. I am starting to think our story doesn't have a happy ending. Instead it's a tragedy

_Next chapter _

__I started to move on but the guy I choose ending up hurting me more then you did. I thought of going to a treatment center for depression and emotional abuse that you cause. But you will never know.

_How did we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes And trying to look busy And you're doing your best to avoid me  
_

We were going on a chruch trip. Before the meeeting I was playing with anything I could to keep my self busy. I bought books to read, played with my phone. When we were on this trip. What did you do? Tried your hardest to avoid me the whole weekend. Shar and I took the seats in front of you on the bus. What did you do? You moved away from us. When everyone on the bus played the get to know each other game. When I ended up next to you. You looked out the window like I wasn't even alive.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us How I was losing my mind when I saw you here But you held your pride like you should have held me  
_

Every time I saw for a while I wanted to throw up. Every time I walked up the hill to the youth house on Wednesday nights. I swear my heart was beating like a drum. I was starting to losing my mind over you. I ended up writing a seven pages letter. That you will never read it because I ended up burning it._  
__Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how I've never heard silence quite this loud. _

I don't want our friendship to end like this. I think why we are pretending we know nothing about each other. Is we know everything. I want to go back to being friends, and the trio with Shar. I really want to say I miss you and your friendship, but I have no clue how to say it. I have never heard a silence room so loud when you have something to say but you can't say it. __

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah  


Now I stand in room with our friends from church talking about things you could care less about. You choose not to join in. I am wondering why you won't join in. It must kill you see me to a group of that care about me.

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, When it all broke down  
And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
_

I still don't know what to say or how to act when I see you. Even through it been over a year since we broke up. The Troyella story is now a tragedy.

_This is looking like a contest Of who can act like they care less _

When we see each other we act like we never met and who could less about each other. I never wanted it to end like this.

_But I liked it better when you were on my side  
_

I liked it when you stood up for me when you're ex's was calling names. You stayed by side through out all that drama.

_The battle's in your hands now But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight _

I am done with this silence fight. You can keep acting the way you are. But if you said let's be friends again. I would be willing to be friends.

_So many things that you wish I knew  
_

I wish you could see that I am over you! I wish you could see I am in love with someone else! I wish you knew what you did to me. I wish you could emoional unstable you made me. I wish you knew that I just want to be friends again! I wish you see how much I have changed!

_But the story of us might be ending soon  
_

You might wanna act fast before it's to late and I forget all about you.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room And we're not speaking And I'm dying to know Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate When it all broke down And the story of us Looks a lot like a __tragedy now now, now, now  
_

Now, I am in my room listening to "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift. Thinking about you ,Troy, and our story. The song fits the Troyella story. So I decied to write this letter. Hopping you will see it but at the same I don't want you do read this.

_And were not speaking, And I'm dying to know Is it killing you Like it's killing me? And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,'Cause were going down  
And the story of us Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
_

This letter is not going to change the fact we still don't talk. I want to know if it kills you that we don't speak like it's killing me. I want to talk to you but I don't know what do say because we haven't spoken in over a year. The story of us in a tragedy. Which is what I wanted to avoid. So I guess this is the end.

_The End _

Sincerely,

Gabriella Montez

**A/N: This was really hard for me to write. Please after all this work this took me please review! Oh and JRH if you read this I mean every single word that Gabbi worte. **


End file.
